Love Bites
by DayaVineet's Girl
Summary: Love bites...sometimes sweet, sometime bitter. When settling life of someone your love, affects your own relationship..what happens then? Peep in! Please R&R! *OC-Based* *Bashers, Stay away!* *LastChapUpdated* [COMPLETED]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heyo! Another New plot from my side. …an idea from another idea :P Hehe….here it is!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **Society Happy Villa…**_

A bungalow was nameplated as _**Insp. Ruhana Dhanraj.**_ Someone rang the bell. He could clearly hear someone rushing towards the door with fast steps. A girl in her mid twenties opened the door. She was wearing a red colored top with Blue jeans. She hugged him…..

" _tum itni jaldi? I thought derr se aaoge."_

" _Darwaze pe hi sawal karogi? Andar entry nahi milegi kya?"_ he asked with smile.

She smiled… _"uhh! Main bhi na….aaiye andar aaiye_ _ **Inspector Vineet"**_

" _kitni baar bola hai Inspector mat bola muh se Vineet sunna zyada pasand hai mujhe,"_ he said as he entered in.

She smiled at his frown… _"Aww…toh kya bolu…Vineet , Vinu ya kuch aur?"_ she winked at him.

He pulled her closer…. _"jo aap chahein , wo boliye."_

She smiled….. _"acha yeh sab chhodo…tum subah ke 7:30 baje mere ghar mein kya kar rahe ho? I mean itni jaldi uth bhi kaise gaye tum?"_

He smiled and pulled her in a hug.…. _"kya karoon? Tumse zyada derr tak door bhi toh nahi reh toh aur kal tum bureau se bhi jaldi chali gayi….baat kya hai?"_

She smiled …. _"Actually mera bhai aane wala hai. Isliye kal jaldi nikal aayi thi. Tum bhi kaam mein busy they isliye disturb nahi kiya."_

" _tumhara kaunsa bhai paida ho gaya? I mean…tumne kabhi bataya nahi."_ He looked at her.

She giggled as she pulled him into the kitchen with her. He secured his place on the kitchen counter. She glanced at him….

" _haan , wo kya hai na, wo mera cousin hai…..Meri Maasi ka beta. Kabhi koi baat hi nahi nikli, toh kaise batati. Main toh yahan akeli hi rehti hu."_

" _toh ab wo yahan kyun aa raha hai?"_ he looked at her.

" _Actually, wo yahan apna business setup karna chahta hai. Isliye yahan aa raha hai. Mere saath hi rahega."_ She replied as she handed him a mug of coffee.

He glanced at her and sighed sadly… _"matlab ab meri entry ban kar dogi tum!"_

Ruhana giggled as she ruffled his hair…. _"Aww….nahi, tum toh jab chaho aa sakte ho. Tumhara hi ghar hai."_ She winked at him.

He smiled sweetly. She glanced at him…. _"But tum kahan ja rahe ho? ACP sir ne toh jaldi aane nahi bola tha!"_

" _Arey wo Chhoti aa rahi hai…I mean_ _ **Angel**_ _aa rahi hai na Bangalore se. Usey lene airport jaana hai. Socha tumse milta chalu, aur coffee bhi pi loon."_ He smirked sipping his coffee.

Ruhana smiles… _"acha, toh aaj tum chhutti le rahe ho bureau se?"_

" _Nah, I will be there, but late ho jaunga. Tab tak tum sambhal lena please!"_ he glanced at her.

" _Okay okay ! Main sambhal lungi. But, tumhe mujhe Angel se milvana hoga. Baatein toh bahut karte ho, zara main bhi mil loon usse"_ she looked at him.

He smiled as descended the kitchen counter… _"ofcourse, aaj sham ko! Ab usey toh batana hi padega na ki maine uske liye Bhabhi dhundh li hai."_ He spoke patting on her cheek and she blushed as she hugged him for one more time. He placed a kiss on her forehead and headed towards the airport.

.

 _ **Airport**_

He was sitting in the guest lounge of the airport. Her flight was to land in next 20 minutes. He was quite excited to meet his sister after 2 long years. Even, he wasn't ready to send her to Bangalore for her higher studies,yet she convinced him that she'll be safe and will take care of herself very well. Today, she was coming back to her own home. Meanwhile, the announcement for her flight was made. He stood up looking out for her. His smile grew wide , when he caught a glimpse of her. She seemed fine. She came near him and hugged him.

" _I missed you Bhai….missed you so much!"_

He smeared her head…. _"I missed you too."_

She smiled wide, being back home after 2 long years. She looked around…

" _Wow! Its good to be home! Yayy! Chalo chalo! Ghar chalo!"_

Vineet smiled at her excitement, picked up her bags,… _"Chalo! Tujhe pata bhi hai , tere bina ghar kaatne ko daudta tha….but nahi, madam ko toh jaane ki padi thi."_

" _han han ….bana lo bahane….maine toh pehle hi kaha tha, shadi kar lo, bhabhi le aao, mujhe bhi kam tension hoti!"_ she teased him.

Vineet patted slightlyon her head, She made a hurt face….

" _Oucchh Bhai….it hurts! "_

Vineet smiled as he kept his hand on her head…. _"ab chal, baaki baatein ghar chal ke karte hain."_

She nodded and they moved towards home.

.

 _ **Vineet's Home..**_

He unlocked the door and they entered in. Angel jumped on to the couch…

" _bhai, aap aaj bureau nahi ja rahe na?"_ she looked at him.

He looked at her….. _"jaana toh hai, lekin derr se jaunga."_

" _Kya bhai, aaj toh main aayi hoon aur aaj hi bureau! No, aap nahi jaa rahe!"_ angel complained.

" _Acha thik hai, dekhta hoon. Tu fresh ho jaa! Main coffee aur sandwich banata hoon."_ He looked at her.

Angel nodded and moved to her room, while he moved into the kitchen. He kept his phone on the counter and was making sandwich. Angel came into the kitchen after changing and sat on the kitchen counter. At the same time , his mobile rang. He asked her…

" _Angel, dekh kis ka phone hai?"_

She picked up his phone and found Ruhana's name on it…and the picture with the name was of his with Ruhana. She smiled naughtily….

" _kisi Ruhana ka phone hai."_

He quickly took the phone and checked his watch, it was 11:30. He picked up the call…

" _haan ruhana bolo!"_

 _._

" _okay okay! Tum wahin ruko, main aata hoon."_

 _._

" _Haan! Wo thik hai, main bas abhi aata hoon."_ He replied and disconnected.

He then hurriedly gave the sandwich to Angel and patted on her cheeks,

" _main nikal raha hoon. Shaam ko aaunga, tu apna dhyan rkhna."_

Angel looked at him….

" _Yeh ruhana hai kaun? Uske phone pet oh bhaage jaa rahe ho?"_ she teased him.

He smiled as he knew she was upto some mischief, he said…

" _Ruhana se main tujhe milva dunga. Surprise hai tere liye."_ He winked at her and then left.

.

" _Hmmm…yeh bhai kab se surprise rakhne lage….pata karna padega! Lekin pehle usse baat kar lun!"_

She smiled as she thought of someone. She closed the door and moved to her room,picked up her phone and dialed her number….She smiled as she heard a voice from other end…

" _tum thik ho na!"_ she questioned.

.

" _kya? Abhi? Lekin agar bhai aa gaye toh?"_

 _._

" _acha thik hai, main tumhe message karti hoon."_ She replied and disconnected the call.

.

She messaged him her address. She seemed happy. Maybe someone she loved was coming to meet her. Half an hour later, the doorbell rang. She rushed to open the door. Finding him in front of her , she hugged him. And she led him inside her room. They were talking , don't know for how many hours,angel was talking , while he was watching her. When she asked him , what he was watching,he pulled her closer to himself, settled her hairs on one side and kissed on her neck. She shivered on his touch. She looked at him….He smirked naughtily..

" _Dekho tumhara bhai sham se pehle nahi aayega..tab tak toh hum free hain._

He winked at her as he made her face towards him and pressed his lips on hers. They kissed for a long while. As they broke the kiss, she hid her face in his chest. He smiled at her, though she was a bold girl, yet when it came from him, she just blushed. He separated her from the hug and winked naughtily at her. She knew what he wanted the very next moment, she extended her hand to switch off the lights and they were dived into their Loveland.

.

.

 _ **Later that Evening, CID Bureau…**_

Ruhana was trying to call someone. After a couple of rings, when the phone was not picked, she frowned…

" _offo, yeh ladka pata nahi kahan chala gaya!phone bhi nahi utha raha!"_

Vineet came to her…

" _Kya baat hai? Kyun gussa ho?"_

She was irritated….she looked at him… _"tum sare ladke na ek jaise ho…..khud jab marzi tab phone karte ho, hum karein toh busy batata hai."_

Vineet smiled at her irritation and kept his hand on her shoulder…

" _kisko call kar rahi thi?"_

" _apne bhai ko….pata nahi kahan busy hai!"_ she replied.

He held her from her shoulder…

" _Relaxx! Tum mere saath mere ghar chalo. Tumhe Angel se milvana hai. Tumhare bhai ko wahin bula lena."_ He smiled.

She nodded in agreement. He smiled…

" _chalo!"_

And they headed to his home.

.

 _ **Vineet's home…**_

It was pitch dark. Ruhana looked around…

" _Tumhari behen ghar pe hai na? fir itna andhera kyun hai?"_

" _haan….maybe so rahi hogi…I have duplicate key."_ He showed his set of keys and unlocked the door.

It was pitch dark inside as well. He called out Angel's name…

" _angel , kahan hai tu? Jaldi aa, tujhe kisi se milvana hai."_

But, not getting any response, he headed to her room. He was about to open the door when ruhana interrupted….

" _knock toh kar lo….behen hai tumhari fir bhi."_

" _aisa kuch nahi hai…"_ he said and pushed open the door. It was dark inside and he reached up for the lights and called her name…..

But, as the lights switched on, the sight before them shocked them to the core.

.

.

 **A/N:okay…here I end!**

 **So, what did Ruhana and vineet saw in the room?**

 **Why is Angel scared?**

 **For knowing more, you need to wait…**

 **Till then enjoy this!**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **Please R &R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heyo! M back with another update. 7 reviews :D Quite a good number….thank you :D**

 **Duo's Girl Mahi: hehe :P cliffhanger ke bina maza nahi aata :P Ab guess right hai ya nahi…..uske liye u need to read.**

 **Tessa: Thanks for the review. And yeah…lots of twists…twisted relationships ;) u'll enjoy more! Keep reading!**

 **Trio's angel- Beta, atom bomb fatega :P hehe….peep in. Thanks for the review! :D**

 **Ashi, Drizzle1640, Viru's angel- thanks for all the reviews :D**

 **Ab kya hoga ….peep in…**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Angel's Room…**_

Both Ruhana and Vineet were horrified to see the sight in front of them. Ruhana's eyes went wide and she could only utter …. _ **Sachin!**_ _"_

They were sleeping together, Angel had her head placed on his chest. He had one hand wrapped around her and one hand on her hand on his chest. Ruhana and Vineet shared glances, Vineet , who was now angry, clenched his fists in anger, and shouted his sister's name….

" _ **ANGEL"**_

Both of them woke up startled. They were shocked to see them there. Angel sat up wrapping the blanket around herself…

" _Bhai…"_

But before she could explain anything, he shouted…

" _yeh sab kya ho raha hai? Aur yeh kaun hai?"_ he asked pointing towards sachin _._

" _ye…yeh Sachin hai…."_ Angel replied sacredly.

" _aur yeh is waqt yahan tere saath kya kar raha hai?"_ he questioned again.

" _Bh…Bhai, wo hum dono….hum dono Bangalore mein mile they. "_ she hesitated to speak.

Vineet glanced at him angrily while sachin tries to explain…He kept his hand on his shoulder.

" _Vineet ,hum baith kar baat kar sakte hain."_

But, Vineet was not in a mood to listen. He jerked his hand….

" _tum, abhi aur isi waqt mere ghar se nikal jao. Aur yahan kabhi mat aana."_

He pushed sachin towards the door. Sachin turned to look at her….

" _Main tumhara gussa samajh skta hoon, par isme kisi ki koi galti nahi hai….please baat ko samajhne ki koshish karo Vineet."_ He again tried to convince him.

Vineet gave him an angry glare…. _"Sachin, isse pehle main apna paara kho dun…nikal jaao mere ghar se…aur han, meri behen se door hi rehna."_

Sachin looked at Ruhana for some help, but she asked him to leave for the moment and he left.

Angel , who was crying by now held his hand….. _"Bhai please, main sachin se pyaar karti hoon. Please baat toh sun lo."_

He turned to his sister…. _"mujhe kuch nahi sunna Angel. Dekh liya hai sab apni aankhon se….yahi sab sikhaya maine tujhe? "_ He shouted at his sister.

" _Bhai, aap please samajhne ki koshish karo…sachin waisa nahi hai jaisa aap samajh rahe ho. Wo bhi mujhse pyar karta hai…."_ Angel pleaded holding his hand.

But, he was not in a mood to listen. His anger was on its peak. Angel then held ruhana's hand….

" _Bhabhi….please bhai ko samjhao. Mujhe pata hai, aapki baat wo kabhi nahi taalenge..please."_ she was still crying.

Vineet, who heard that,replies out… _"Ruhana, isse keh do ki isne jo kiya hai, uske liye main isey kabhi maaf nahi karunga. Aur isey yeh bhi samjha do, ki yeh ghar se bahar nahi jayegi."_

" _Bhai please, aisa mat karo. "_ she spoke holding his hand, but he jerked it and moved out. Angel was shocked and she runs inside the washroom.

Ruhana sighs watching the two and moves to Vineet's room. The room was locked from inside. She tapped on the door…

" _vineet, darwaza kholo! Mujhe tumse baat karni hai."_

After a few minutes, he opened the door. She entered in and she could feel the wetness in his eyes. He sat on the corner of his bed…she kept her hand on his shoulder.

" _vineet, please shaant ho jao. Yeh itna bada matter nahi hai, jitna tum isey bana rahe ho."_

He looked at her…. _"yeh tum kya bol rahi ho Ruhana? Angel meri behen hai, aur wo kisi ke saath!"_ he paused.

" _I know, jo hua galat hua. Shayad haalaat hi galat they,par yeh bhi sach hai vineet, ki wo dono ek dusre se pyar karte hain."_ She said sitting beside him.

" _Pyar toh main bhi tumse karta hoon, toh kya iska matlab yeh hai ki mujhe yeh jatana padega ki I love you….kya uske liye sirf kareeb aana hi zaruri hai."_ He looked at her.

She knew, he was right at his place. He was not such a person, he believed in feelings. She held his hand….

" _Tum sahi ho,lekin shayad unke liye wahi sahi hai, jo unhone kiya. Usko itna bada karne ki zarurat nahi hai."_ She looked at him.

" _tum nahi samjhogi Ruhana. Jo main keh raha hoon, uske peeche ek kaaran hai. "_ he said standing up.

" _toh kaaran bata do Vineet. Agar Angel tumhari behen hai, toh Sachin mera bhai hai. Aur wo waisa nahi hai, jaisa tum soch rahe ho."_ She stood beside him.

He glanced at her…

" _Oh…isliye tum aisa keh rahi ho ki yeh itni badi baat nahi hai…..apne bhai ke khilaf kuch sun nahi sakti na tum!"_ he replied sarcastically.

She just glanced at him…. _"vineet please, main aisa kuch nahi keh rahi , main bas yeh keh rahi hu ki ek baar thande dimag se sochna."_

" _Main soch chukka hoon Ruhana….ab Angel ghar se baahar nahi jayegi. Aur haan keh dena apne bhai se, yahan aane ki bhi koi zarurat nahi hai."_

She tried to convince him but he asked her to leave. She sighed…

" _Thik hai Vineet, achi tarah se soch lo…kal milte hai."_

And she left from there.

.

 _ **Ruhana's Home…**_

She entered inside and found Sachin pacing up and down…when he saw her he looked at her….

" _aa gayi bhai ki yaad! "_

Ruhana looked at him…. _"Sachin please! Main bilkul kisi argument ke mood mein nahi hoon."_

" _argument toh tera Vineet kar raha tha…itni si baat ka batangad bana diya usne."_ He shouted.

" _Sachin, look, wo Angel ka bhai hai, koi bhi bhai apni behen ko kisi anjaan aadmi ke saath dekhega toh aise hi react karega."_ She looked at him.

" _arey , but we love each other Ruhana."_ He looked at his sister.

" _haan I know! Achi tarah jaanti hoon. Par uska gussa apni jagah sahi hai. Main usse kal baat karungi."_ She looked at him.

" _Tujhe lagta hai wo maanega…?"_ he glanced at her.

She looked at him….. _"Wo jaisa bhi hai, dil ka bura nahi hai. Maine usey samjhaya toh hain. Agar wo chahega toh samjhega bhi. Pyaar ki keemat wo ache se jaanta hai."_

" _Oh…agar jaanta toh itna gussa na karta."_ Sachin spoke sarcastically.

Ruhana sighed….. _"Look Sachin, jo hua so hua….ab is matter mein hum please kal baat karein? Main bahut thaki hui hu."_

Sachin nodded… _"Thik hai! "_

" _thanks! "_ she replied and moved to her room.

.

.

But, sleep was away from their eyes.

.

Angel was shattered by her brother's words. She was sitting on the bed hugging herself and crying.

.

Even Sachin was in no mood to sleep. He tried to call her, but she was ignoring his calls. Out of anger, he threw his phone away.

.

Vineet was still angry. All he was thinking about his sister….in his heart , he thought…

" _Main kuch galat nahi kar raha Angel. Bas yeh nahi chahta ki ateet phir se khud ko dohraaye."_

He closed his eyes to let the tears flow.

.

Ruhana was lying on her bed. His words roaming in her mind…

" _jo main kar raha hoon Ruhana, wo sahi hai….uska ek kaaran hai."_

" _Sachin ko Angel se door rakho"_

She took her cell and glared at the wallpaper, which was of Vineet….

" _Kya chhupa rahe ho Vineet? Please is baat ko yahin khatam kar do…do pyar karne walon ko judaa mat karo…"_

And she slept thinking so..

.

.

 **A/N: Okay….many questions?**

 **Vineet kis ateet ki baat kar raha hai?**

 **Kya wo Sachin aur Angel ke rishte ko maanega?**

 **Ya kuch aur complications honge?**

 **Stay tuned to know more!**

 **Please R &R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello…New update! Happy? :D**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the second chapter.**

 **Mithi- Hungama hua jo hua, abhi kahar barasna baaki hai :P Stay tuned!**

 **Mahi- kuch toh hoga hi ;) sideeffects you know ;) :P Thank you for that supercute review.**

 **Bulbul and Ankita- Tummhare jiju ka gussa bada tez hai…..aage kya hoga…uske liye ….peep in!**

 **Tessa- I hope Vineet reveals what's he hiding….painful but sahi hoga….Thanks for the review! :D**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **Next Morning…**_

Vineet left for the bureau early and left a slip for Angel which said that she is not supposed to move out.

.

 _ **Ruhana's Home..**_

Vineet reached her home, as it was their routine that he used to pick up and drop her back home. He rang the doorbell. The door was opened , but it was Sachin. Vineet gave him a tough glance and entered inside. Meanwhile, Ruhana came there….

" _Kaun hai Sachin?"_

But she saw Vineet, while Sachin glanced at her…

" _Ruhana, main nikal raha hoon, Shaam ko lautne mein derr ho sakti hain. Kuch logon se milna hain. You take care"_

She nodded and he left. Vineet glanced at her…

" _tum taiyar nahi hui abhi tak?"_

" _Haan, main nashta bana rahi thi. Infact mujhe laga aaj shayad tum bureau mein hi miloge."_ She replied looking at him.

He smiled… _."Main tum par naraz nahi hoon."_

" _toh narazgi wala chehra utaar do Vineet. Please!"_ she said looking at him.

He sighed…. _"Jo hua wo tumne bhi dekha Ruhana, agar Angel tumhari behen hoti, toh tum yeh sab samajh paati. Aur tum sab kuch sachin ke nazariye se dekh rahi ho. Jo main keh raha hoon, wo soch kar dekho."_

She held his hand and made him sit and look into his eyes….

" _Vineet, main kisi ko galat nahi keh rahi, infact tumhara gussa jayaz hai, lekin ek baar unke nazariye se bhi socho. Hum har kisi pe apni ichcha nahi thop sakte. Bhai behenon ki soch mein bhi antar hota hai. Waise hi tumhari aur Angel ki soch mein bhi hai….jo tumhare liye sahi nahi hai, shayad usme usey khushi milti hai…..please understand Vineet!"_

She said cupping his face. He removed her hands and stood up….

" _Ruhana, mujhe is bare mein koi baat nahi karni. Please Ready ho jaao. We're getting late."_

She sighed, she knew he was still upset with the last night incident. Even, if it was her in his place, she would've done the same. She got up and moved in her room to get ready. A while later, they left for bureau.

.

On the other hand, Angel woke up and found a chit beside her pillow. She read it and suddenly tears made way out of her eyes. She didn't expected this from her brother, maybe he was right, but he wasn't giving her time to explain herself. She got out of the bed and picked up her phone expecting some calls of Sachin and luckily she found some missed calls. From him.

She immediately dialed his number and started speaking as he received it…

" _Sachin, tum thik ho na? tumne khud ko hurt toh nahi kiya…main jaanti hoon, jab tum gussa hote ho toh khud ko dard dete ho….bolo sachin! Please! "_ she was crying while speaking.

.

" _tum kyun meri itni chinta karti ho…apni aur apne bhai ki karo. Usey toh main pasand hi nahi hoon."_ He replied from the other side.

" _sachin please aisa mat bolo. Main bhai se baat karungi. Unhe sunna hi hoga. Hana, naraz hain mujhse, but maan jayenge."_ She said as she could make out that he was hurt.

.

" _Acha thik hai, toh jab tum apne bhai ko mana lo, tab mujhe phone karna."_ He said and disconnected the call.

Angel was surprised at his behavior. She threw the phone on the floor and lied on the bed hugging her favorite Teddy bear. She was crying and suddenly, she decided to call Vineet. She picked up her phone and dialed his number.

.

 _ **Bureau,**_

Everyone in the bureau was busy with the case. Vineet was working on the computer when his phone rang. He checked the caller id and disconnected it. He was not in a mood to talk. He engrossed himself in what he was doing. His phone rang again and he disconnected it again. Ruhana noticed him doing the same. She went to him and by the time, the phone was ringing again. It was again a call from Angel. She looked at him….

" _vineet, phone kyun nahi utha lete? Kuch kaam hoga usey!"_

" _mujhe usse koi baat nahi karni. Aur tumhe kuch kehne ki zarurat nahi hai."_ He replied rudely looking at her.

" _vineet, ho kya gaya hai tumhe? Just calm down!"_ she said calming him and held his hand.

He jerked his hand…. _"leave me alone Ruhana! I need some time!"_ saying so, he left the bureau.

Everyone was surprised with this. Purvi came to her…

" _Ruhana, yeh isey kya hua? Itna rudely toh aaj tak baat nahi ki usne! "_

Ruhana sighs…. _"Sorry Purvi, Main abhi kuch nahi bata sakti. I just need to talk to him."_

She nodded… _"haan jaa! I think he needs you. Yahan main aur shreya sambhal lenge."_

Ruhana nodded and left from there. She tried calling him , but he didn't pick up. She knew , where he could be and so she moved towards the Juhu Beach.

.

Yeah, a place where both Ruhana and Vineet found peace. She reached there and luckily found Vineet's car parked there. She entered in and found him sitting near to the shore. She went and sat beside him. It was after some good seconds, he realized her presence

" _tum yahan kya kar rahi ho? Tumhe bureau mein hona chahiye."_ He said.

" _hona toh tumhe bhi bureau mein chahiye. Lekin tum yahan ho. "_ but was cut by him.

" _ruhana tum jaanti ho , main yahan kyun aaya hoon. But tum?look Ruhana, main tumse baad mein baat karunga."_ He said turning his head towards the sea again.

She held his hand…. _"vineet, jab tum pareshan ho toh main kaise shant reh sakti hoon. Aur dusri baat, tum sirf wo soch rahe ho, jo tumhe thik lag rha hai…ek baar apni behen ki baat bhi sun lo. Vineet, I know, tum pareshan ho, jo hua wo nahi hona chahiye, par ab ho chukka hain. Aur hum usey badal nahi sakte. Please yeh sab bhool k eek nayi shuruaat karo…please! "_

He didn't responded. She turned her face towards herself with her hand…

" _Thik hai, tumhe waqt chahiye na…le lo. Jo darr hain , usey nikal do apne dil se….main hoon sunne ke liye. Par ek baar Sachin aur Angel ke nazariye se bhi dekho. Aur main nahi chahti ki is wajah se koi bhi rishta bigde. I want everything to be as before. Itna toh main tumhe jaanti hoon ki tumhe koi baat sata rahi hai. Bata doge toh tumhare liye acha hoga. "_ saying this she got up and glanced at him…

" _main angel ke paas ja rahi hoon. Aur tumhara intezar karungi. I want you to talk to her for once…."_ She said and started walking.

.

He got up and went after her….

" _Ruhana!"_

She stopped on her tracks to look back at him…he came closer…

" _Chalo, sath mein chalte hain. Par main sirf ek baar baat karunga. Agar wo maanti hai toh thik, nahi toh tum mujhse is bare mein koi baat nahi kaorgi. Okay?"_

She nodded…. _"okay! fine! "_

With that they moved towards his house.

.

 _ **Vineet's House…**_

Vineet opened the doors with his duplicate keys. They moved towards Angel's room and Vineet clenched his fists as he could hear some voices from inside. He glanced at Ruhana….

" _ab tum mujhe nahi rokogi."_

With that he pushed open the door and they both were shocked again and all what they could hear was a slapping sound and everything went silent after that.

.

.

 _ **A/N: hehe…phir se cliffhanger… :P maza aata hai mujhe :P**_

 _ **So now what happened. Who slapped whom? :o**_

 _ **Stay tuned to know more!**_

 _ **Please R &R!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! An update again! :D Thanks for all the reviews!**

 **Mithi- :/ Aapka bhai bahut kharab hai…dekh lo wo kya karne wala hai …..peep in the chapter! :p**

 **Mahi- hehehehee :P yun satane ka maza kuch aur hai …hehe :P Aur waise bhi Mahi Malhotra toh khud sabko satati hai ;) hehe :p Stay tuned ;)**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **Vineet's Home..**_

Vineet pushed open the door and was shocked. Within next moment, they could hear slapping sounds. Ruhana was horrified with this….She held Vineet's hand…

" _yeh kya kar rahe ho tum? Control yourself!"_ she shouted on him.

He glanced back at her… _"yeh jo yeh dono kar rahe hain na Ruhana , wo sahi nahi hai…."_

He glanced at both Sachin and Angel, yeah, it was Sachin and angel together. Angel had managed to call him to her house, as she was willing to meet him. Sachin, though being angry, couldn't deny, because he was hurt not by her, and he couldn't show his anger on her.

.

Angel was crying holding her cheek. Vineet, being much angry , had slapped both of them. Sachin, still tried to talk…

" _Vineet, jaisa tum samajh rahe ho, waisa kuch nahi hai. Main yahan apni marzi se nahi aaya tha."_

" _ohh haan…ab toh tum yahi kahoge ki meri behen ne tumhe yahan bulaya hai….aaye toh tumhi hoge….kaha tha maine tumhe ki angel se door raho."_ Vineet shouted on him.

" _Door nahi reh sakta main usse…aur tumhe problem kya hai…itna over react kyun kar rahe ho? Pyar toh tum bhi ruhana se karte ho…lekin baat aise kar rahe ho jaise tum toh kabhi uske kareeb gaye hi nahi."_ Sachin shouted.

Vineet clenched his fists in anger…. _"Dekho Sachin, main yahan meri ya ruhana ki nahi, tumhari baat ka rraha hoon. Aur main nahi chahta ki meri behen ko kisi tarah ki koi takleef ho."_

" _takleef toh tum usey de hi rahe ho. Itni bhi badi baat nahi hui hai jise tum itna badha rahe ho….its normal. Aur haan, agar tum yeh samajhte ho ki main darr jaunga toh galat hai. Tum apne wajah se Angel ko takleef nahi de sakte."_ Sachin spoke angrily and went out of the room.

Angel tried to stop him…. _"sachin, baat toh suno….please!"_

She tried going behind him, but vineet stopped her…he made her face towards him…..

" _Dekh Angel, aaj main aakhiri baar keh raha hoon, tujhe Sachin ko bhulna hoga. Kyunki main nahi chahta ki tujhe bhi wahi dukh sehna pade, jo maine dekha tha…its better ki tu sachin ko bhool ja."_ He said and left the room.

Angel stood still on her place, tears rolling down her eyes, yet she couldn't believe what her brother just said. Ruhana came closer to her and kept her hand on her shoulder. The very next moment, Angel hugged her. Ruhana could sense how sad and hurt she was. All she could do was to pat on her head to make her calm. She made her sit on the bed.

" _Angel, please calm down. Main Vineet se baat karti hoon."_

She was about to leave when Angel holds her hand…

" _bhabhi, please, aap bhai ko samjhao. Main aur sachin ek dusre se pyar karte hai..kuch galat kiya hai kya? Bhaiya aisa kaise keh skte hain ki sachin ko bhul jao….bhabhi please, kuch karo. Sachin bhi naraz hoke chala gaya. Mujhe darr hai ki kahin wo khud ko kuch na kar le."_ Angel said.

Ruhana sighs and holds her hand and rubbed them, to calm her.

" _Sachin kuch nahi karega. Uski chinta tum mat karo. Rahi vineet ki baat toh main pata laga lungi ki aakhir hua kya hai! Please don't cry. Sab thik ho jayega. "_

Angel nodded and Ruhana left to look for vineet. She found the door of his room closed. She knocked the door and received his shout as a reply…

" _ruhana ! just leave me alone, mujhe tumse koi baat nahi karni."_

 _._

" _par mujhe tumse baat karni hai Vineet! Darwaza kholo! "_ she said.

.

He opened the door. She entered in and closed the door. He was still angry. It was not normal for her to see him like that. She kept her hand on his shoulder….

" _Vineet, aakhir baat kya hai? Aisi kaunsi baat hai jo tumhe itni takleef de rahi hai ki tum apni behen ki khushi hi chheenna chahte ho?"_

" _Its none of your business Ruhana! Mujhe is bare mein koi baat nahi karni. Tumhe kisi ko kuch samjhana hi hai toh apne bhai ko samjhao….mujhe nahi. Mujhe pata hai ki mujhe kya karna hai."_ He said rudely.

It was for the first time in last one and a half year, that he had talked so rudely to her. Instead, he would be angry at the person, who did so. She looked at him blankly and was about to say something, when he said….

" _Tum chahti thi na ki main angel se baat karun? Ab baat karne ki koi wajah hi nahi bachi hai. Main jald se jald uski shaadi karva dunga."_ He said firmly.

.

Ruhana was shocked….

" _vineet, hosh mein ho? Kya bole ja rahe ho? I mean, ek baar duron ke nazariye se bhi soch ke dekho…please. Angel sach mein sachin se pyaar karti hai."_

" _Oh haan…tumhe toh apna bhai hi sahi lagega na…..kya samjhun main usko? Sirf physically involve hona hi pyaar nahi hota Ruhana…feelings naam ki bhi koi cheez hoti hai!"_ he shouted.

" _I know that Vineet. Main nahi jaanti tum aise kyun react kar rahe ho, lekin itna jaanti hoon ki mera bhai waisa nahi hai, jaisa tum soch rahe ho? Aur ek baat , jo tum chahte ho, wo main hone nahi dungi."_ She said firmly and left the room.

.

 _ **Ruhana's Home…**_

She entered inside and looked around for sachin, but he was to be found nowhere. She moved to his room. The room was locked from inside. She knocked on the door. ..

" _Sachin darwaza kholo. Mujhe tumse baat karni hai"_

" _mujhe tumse koi baat nahi karni Ruhana…please leave me alone!"_ he replied from inside.

She sighed…. _"sachin, I know tum upset ho, but I just need to talk to you."_

He opened the door and looked at her….

" _bolo kya baat karni hai? Dekho ruhana , agar tu Vineet aur Angel ke bare mein baat karne aayi hai toh mujhe koi baat nahi karni."_

" _mujhe tujhse tere bare mein baat karni hai. Karoon?"_ she looked at him.

He nodded and moved to sit on the bed.

" _Dekho Sachin, mujhe pata hai tum Angel se pyar karte ho. Bas thoda sa waqt de do…I promise , everything will be fine. "_

 _._

" _Kya fine hoga Ruhana? Baat ko vineet badha raha hai. Arey jisko apni behen ki parwah nahi hai, wo tujhe kya khush rkhega"_ he looked at her.

"Sachin,I know wo baat ko aage badha raha hai. Maine usse baat bhi ki hai…."but was cut by him.

" _Dekh Ruhana, please meri wajah se apni life complicate mat kar. Main yahan Angel ke wajah se hi aaya tha. Socha tha ki uske bhai se uska haath mang lunga. Lekin mujhe nahi pata tha ki yeh sab ho jayega. And I must say, wo ab bhi humari baat nahi samajh raha hai. Its not wrong ruhana"_ he tried to explain his point.

She sighed…. _"Tum dono apne chakkar mein bechari angel ko kyun fasa rahe ho?"_

" _Angel ke liye problem uska bhai hi create kar raha hai…main nahi…I love her. Aur us Vineet ke chakkar mein agar kuch aur kadam uthana pada toh wo bhi utha lunga….aur please tu usse is bare mein koi baat nahi karegi."_ He warned her.

.

" _haan haan...yahan tum apni chelate raho , wahan wo Vineet…koi aaram se baat karne tak ko taiyar nahi hai…..itni bhi badi baat nahi hui hai….jitna usey banaya ja raha hai…"_ she shouted and left the room.

.

She moved to her room and sat on the bed…everything going on in her mind. …..Vineet was upset because of something. Angel was upset because Vineet asked her to forget vineet, how could a brother do this. All she knew that the three of them were right at their places, but what she could do now?

.

The night passed like that…..she decided to talk to Vineet again on the matter, whatever the consequences maybe…

.

.

 **A/N: Okay! Here I end!**

 **So, Vineet is once again angry on his sister. He has decided to get her married.**

 **For the first time, he's being rude to Ruhana. Even Sachin is disturbed?**

 **How difficult would it be for ruhana to manage this mess? Will it affect her relationship with Vineet?**

 **Stay tuned !**

 **Please R &R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello! Another Update! Yayy!**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed on the previous chapter. Here's your next update.**

 _ **Next Morning…**_

Ruhana woke up to find a chit beside her pillow. It was from Sachin, which said that he's leaving early because he had some meetings. She sighed reading the chit….

" _uhh! Sachin bhi na! Khud pareshan hai phir bhi aisa show kar raha hai jaise koi farak nahi padta. Aaj toh mujhe Vineet se baat karni hi padegi."_

She thought to herself and moved to take a shower. She got dressed and left for bureau.

 _ **CID Bureau**_

She entered in and found Vineet sitting at his desk , though lost in some thoughts. That's when Shreya and Purvi approached her….

" _Ruhana, sab thik hai na?"_ shreya asked holding her hand.

" _Han Roo, ho kya raha hai? Yeh Vineet kal se itna rudely baat kyun kar raha hai? Abhi main kuch puch rahi thi toh mujhpe hi chilla diya? "_ Purvi said looking at her.

" _Han,tum dono ke beech sab thik hai na?"_ Shreya asked being concerned.

Ruhana sighed… _"haan sab thik hai. And ek baar Vineet samajh jayega toh sab thik ho bhi jayega."_

" _Matlab kuch problem hai? Bata na kya hua?"_ Purvi asked her.

Ruhana smiled a bit…. _"Kuch nahi Purvi, main tujhe baad mein sab bataungi. Abhi mujhe Vineet se baat karni hai."_

Saying so , she moved to his desk. She kept her hands on his desks…

" _Vineet, mujhe tumse baat karni hai."_

" _Par mujhe koi baat nahi karni Ruhana. "_ he looked at her.

Ruhana looked at him…. _"Vineet please, mujhe yeh baat ko aaj hi khatam karna hai. Please baat ko samjho!"_

He sighed… _"Fine, sham ko baat karenge."_

Saying so he went away from there. She sighed… _"Uhh…Vineet kyun nahi samajhte tum!"_

 _._

She then tried calling Sachin, but it was unresponsive. She sighed… _"Uff..yeh dono kyun nahi baat karna chahte. Sachin bhi is baat ko avoid karne ki koshish kar raha hai."_

 _._

He trail was broken with a soft touch on her shoulder. She turned to find Shreya…she questioned her…

" _Kya baat hai? Kahan khoyi hai?"_

She nodded… _"kuch nahi shreya….kuch kaam tha?"_

" _han, hume Malad ki ek company mein puch tach karne jaana hai, chalo!"_ shreya replied.

Ruhana nodded and they left.

.

 _ **Vineet's home…**_

Angel was pacing up and down in her room, she was worried…

" _Yeh sachin pata nahi kahan hai? Phone bhi nahi utha raha….bhai bhi baat nahi sun rahe…kya karun?"_

Suddenly, something striked her mind….

" _Ruhana….haan bhabhi se baat karni padegi….par I don't have her number."_

" _lekin abhi wo busy honge. Kya karun! Kuch toh karna hi hoga!"_ she thought to herself. Her gaze went onto a diary kept near the telephone and she somehow managed to get Ruhana's number. She called her….

.

 _ **Malad, In the office of ABS Company office…**_

As they were interrogating, ruhana's phone rang. She was shocked to get a call from Vineet's home , she excused herself to attend the call and before she could speak, she heard Angel from other side…

" _Bhabhi, sachin phone nahi utha raha…wo kahan hai? Mujhe usse milna hai! Wo thik toh hai na?"_ she asked all questions in one go.

Ruhana smiled as she knew how much she loved her brother. She spoke….

" _Angel, please shant ho jao. Sachin thik hai. Main janti hoon, wo kuch nahi karega. Main usse kahungi tumse baat karne ke liye. Aur Vineet se main aaj baat karungi. …I promise!"_ she said comforting her.

" _okay! But, please sachin se kehna mujhse baat karne ke liye…"_ she heard a sad voice from the other side and the phone was disconnected.

Ruhana turned to move in when she saw everyone coming out of the office and they left for the bureau.

.

After a big day, it was evening time. Everyone was packing their stuffs to leave for home. Vineet approached to Ruhana….

" _Chalo Ruhana, I'll drop you home."_

She looked at him and he replied… _"Raste mein baat karte hain."_

She nodded and they left.

.

The drive towards her home was silent. None of them spoke, maybe finding words to say their feelings. They reached to her home. She looked at him…

" _andar chalo, baat karni hai."_

He nodded and they got inside. Sachin was still not home. Vineet looked at her….

" _haan bolo, kya baat karni hai?"_

" _Angel aur Sachin ke bare mein!"_ she looked at him.

He turned to the other side… _"Mujhe is bare mein koi baat nahi karni."_

" _but mujhe karni hai Vineet.. 2 logon ki zindagi ka sawal hai."_ She held his hand.

" _zindagi already barbaad ho chuki hai….aur kya chahti ho tum?"_ he turned to her.

" _Vineet, kitni baar samjhaun ki jo tum soch rahe ho wiasa kuch nahi hai. Tumhe lagta hai, mera bhai kuch galat kar sakta hai?"_ she questioned.

" _jo wo kar chukka hai, uske baad bhi tum kuch jaanna chahti ho?"_ he was angry.

" _Wo sab galat toh nahi hai Vineet. Tumhari behen toh fir bhi tumse permission maang rhi hai, wo chahti hai ki tum bhi is rishte ko apni razi de do."_ She said looking at him.

" _look Ruhana , main nahi jaanta ki tum kya soch rahe ho, par mere hisab se yeh sab sahi nahi hai. Mujhe shadi se pehle yeh sab pasand nahi hai. Aur main nahi chahta ki meri behen ko bhi wo sab sehna pade jo …"_ but he went silent and sat on the couch.

Ruhana moved to him…. _"Kya Vineet? Aisa kya hai jo tumhe yeh rishta accept karne se rok raha hai.? Hum milkar koi rasta nikalenge."_

He looked at her…. _"Tum kuch nahi kar paogi Ruhana. Jo jaise chal raha hai chalne do!"_

Ruhana sighed…. _"Vineet, tum aakhir chahte kya ho? Angel aur Sachin ek dusre se pyar karte hain….fir yeh doori kyun?"_

" _Un dono ke beech kaunsi dooriyan hai….gaya hoga wo aaj bhi usse milne…mere mana karne ke bawajud!"_ vineet shouted

" _stop there Vineet!tum aise hi kuch bhi kaise keh sakte ho? You don't know him anyway."_ Ruhana raised her voice.

" _ache se jaan gaya hoon usey main. Usne meri behen ko apne pyar mein fasa liya. Jo chahta hai, wo toh kar hi chukka hai….ab usey chhod bhi dega toh?"_ he shouted. He was really angry.

" _Vineet! Enough! Sachin bhi angel se pyaar karta hai. Jo tum soch rahe ho, wiasa kuch nahi hoga."She replied._

" _ohh han! Tum kyun meri baat samjhogi? Tum toh apne bhai ki sunogi. Shayad tum bhi waisa hi kuch chahti thi, lekin maine tumhe kabhi koi mauka hi nahi diya….aur ek baat, maine bahut dekhe hain aise…sab jaanta hoon kya hoga aur kya nahi."_ He shouted back at her.

She was shocked for what he said….he took her wrong.

" _Shut up Vineet! Tumhare jo mann mein aa rhaa hai, wahi bole ja rahe ho! Hosh mein toh ho! Sach hi kaha hai kisi ne…sabki soch ek jaisi hoti hai…maine socha tha ki tum mujhe samjhoge, but , you proved me wrong. "_ she shouted at him.

" _Main nahi jaanti aisi kya baat hai jo tum chhupa rahe ho…jisme tumhe apni behen ki khushi bhi bardasht nahi hoti. Sirf tumne hi dhokha nhi khaya hai…maine bhi bahut dhokha khaya hai….fir bhi tum par vishwas kiya maine….tumhe apne ghar mein aur apne dil mein jagah di thi…lekin tumne mujhe phir se galat prove kar diya!"_ her voice choked.

" _just leave it Ruhana….tum nahi samjhogi! Main jaanta hoon meri behen ke liye kya sahi hai aur kya galat. Uske liye rishton ki kami nahi haan, mere matters mein dakhal dena band karo."_ He spoke angrily.

Ruhana looked at him… _"Thank you Inspector Vineet kumar, for showing me my right place. Ab apni behen ke sath apne liye bhi ek rishta dhundh lena…koi aisi ladki, jo bahut achchi ho….jo wahi bole jo tum kaho."_ She replied angrily.

She took out her ring, which he gifted on her birthday,took his hand kept that ring in his hand….

" _Aur yeh ring bhi usi ko dena, jo tumhare according sochti ho….Its all over! You can leave."_

Saying so she rushed into the bedroom. He banged his fist on the wall and left from there.

.

 _ **Vineet's home..**_

He reached home and found angel waiting for him. She rushed to him….

" _bhai, mujhe apse baat karni hai."_

" _mujhe koi baat nahi karni…aur us sachin ke bare mein toh bilkul nahi."_ He replied angrily.

" _bhai, please, ek baar puri baat toh sun lo! Usko jaane bina aap koi decision kaise le sakte ho?"_ she tried to convince him.

" _Dekh angel, mujhe abhi koi baat nahi karni….tu jaa apne kamre mein."_ He said.

" _okay fine! Aap bhi apni marzi chala lo…..lekin ek baat dhyan rkhna…main shadi karungi toh sirf sachin se! Agar aapne kisi aur se baat ki toh main khud ko maar dungi."_ She said angrily and went to her room.

.

 **A/N: okay…I end here…**

 **Kya se kya ho gaya…:P hehehe :P**

 **So, Angel ne di hai Vineet ko dhamki?**

 **Ruhana aur Vineet ke badal gaye hain raaste? Kya hoga ab?**

 **Kya Vineet maangega?**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **Please R &R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello….Another update! Yayy!**

 **Thank you for all the reviews! Enjoy this one!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 _ **Next Morning…Vineet's Home…**_

Vineet prepared breakfast and coffee and moved to Angel's Room. He pushed open the door and was shocked to find the room messy. He knew his sister was angry with him. He went near her and kept the tray on the sidetable and kept his hand on her head…

" _Angel Utho!"_ After that night, it was the first time, he was calling her softly.

She ignored him and turned to the other side. He glanced at her….

" _angel uth, subah ho gayi hai. Maine tere liye coffee bhi banayi hai…chal uth!"_

Angel sat up on the bed and looked at him..

" _Ab aapko itni fikar kyun ho rahi hai? Aap jao na , aapko bureau ke liye late ho raha hoga."_ She said coldly.

" _dekh tune kal raat se kuch nahi khaya…nashta kar le."_ He requested.

" _toh usse aapko kya farak padta hai…main jiyu ya maru….usse bhi aapko farak nahi padega."_ She shouted.

" _angel, tu yeh kya bol rahi hai..bhai hoon main tera….jo karunga acha hi karunga na.."_ he said.

" _mera acha bura main soch sakti hoon bhai. Apko meri khushi chahiye ya nahi wo bata do….meri khushi toh Sachin se hai….ye aap samajh lo!"_ she shouted at him and got out of the bed.

" _aur sachin se teri shadi nahi hogi…ye mera faisla hai. Main nahi chahta jo papa ne….(_ he paused) _Main sirf tujhe khush dekhna chahta hoon."_ He shouted loosing his temper.

" _haan toh main sachin ke sath khush rahungi. Pata nahi aapko kya ho gaya hai."_ She shouted and went inot the washroom.

He sighed and left the room.

.

 _ **Ruhana's Home..**_

She was making tea in the kitchen and was lost somewhere…

" _Arey kahan khoyi hai tu? Dudh bikharta abhi aur tu khud ko aur jala leti…"_

Sachin shouted on her holding her shoulders. She looked around and tried to smile. Sachin looked at her…

 _Tu thik hai ?"_

She looked at him… _"tu thik hai na?"_

He nodded as YES. She smiled…. _"toh main bhi thik , ye le, sandwich bhi taiyar hai. Kha kar jaana."_

She said as she took out sandwich from the toaster and forwarded the plate towards him. He glanced at her….

" _Teri ring kahan gayi? Wo toh tu kabhi nahi utarti. "_ he looked at her.

" _wo kal raat ko bahut itching ho rahi thi isliye utaar ke rakh di….ek do din mein pehen lungi."_ She replied avoiding his gaze.

He kept the plate on the slab and made her face himself…. _"ab tu apne bhai se jhooth bolegi? Bachpan se sath rahe hain hum….sab pata hai mujhe ki tu kab jhooth bolti hai aur kab sach. Ab bata kya hua? Us vineet ne tujhe kuch kaha?"_ he asked her.

" _nahi"_ she replied.

" _Pagal hai kya? Wo tujhse sach mein pyar karta hai! Tu meri wajah se apna rishta kyun tod rahi hai?"_ he yelled at her.

" _haan jaanti hoon, lekin jo apni behen ki baat nahi samajh sakta, wo meri kya samjhega."_ She replied.

" _ruhana, tu meri fikar chhod! "_ but was cut by her.

" _kaise na karu? Pichle 22 saalon se tu meri family hai Sachin….mumma papa ke baad maasi aur tu hi toh ho jise main apna keh skti hoon. Mausaji ne kya kuch nahi kiya mere liye…..aur tu….tu hi toh mera sb kuch hai…bhai, dost …everything…..and family comes first Sachin…..toh teri khushi ko andekha kaise kar skti hoon main…"_ she shouted at him.

" _aur yeh meri life hai sachin, main jo kar rahi hoon, soch samajh ke kar rahi hoon. Aur tu Angel se baat kar aur sath hi Vineet se bhi…."_ She looked at him.

" _main kisi se koi baat nahi kar raha. Main angel se pyar karta hoon, koi galti nahi ki hai maine jo mujhe uske samne safayi deni pade. Haan, agar usne Angel ko kuch kaha ya kuch kiya na, toh main uski jaan le lunga."_ Sachin warned.

Ruhana smiles… _"Jab tu Angel se itna hi pyar karta hai, toh uske bhai ko bhi mana le…..main usey yun udaas nahi dekh skti. Hum usse mil sakte hain….please…meri khatir. "_ she looked at him hopefully and he nodded a YES. She smiled while he pulled her in a hug, the most needed hug they both needed.

A few minutes later, Sachin parted the hug…

" _ab ja, tujhe late ho raha hoga na?"_

" _haan, aur tu sham ko 4 baje Angel ke ghar pe milna. Okay?"_ she looked at him.

He nodded and they left for their tasks.

.

 _ **Bureau**_

Ruhana entered the bureau and found everyone assembled together and walked to them. She greeted everyone with a smile, but ignored Vineet. Meanwhile, a case was reported. The team got busy. Around 2 pm, Ruhana was working on the computer, matching some details, when Abhijeet and Daya came there….Abhijeet called Ruhana…

" _Ruhana, tum aur Vineet, Borivali mein jo dance classes hain, wahan ja kar puchtach karo."_

Ruhana looked at him…

" _Sorry sir, lekin aaj main nahi ja rahi hoon, aap please Purvi ya Shreya ko bhej dijiye."_

Everyone looked at her ….Daya looked at her and tapped on her head…

" _Are you okay? Sab thik hai na?"_

" _sab thik hota toh baat kuch aur hoti Sir, anyway, sir, mujhe kuch kaam hai, kya main ja sakti hoon ,please,?_ She looked at both Daya and Abhijeet, but before they could speak, her phone rang. She excused herself and attended the call….but what she heard on the phone shocked her…

" _what? Wo aisa kaise kar sakti hain?"_

 _._

" _Okay fine..I'm coming in 15 minutes."_

She disconnected the call and turned to her seniors who permitted her to leave. She hurriedly left the bureau and moved to her destination.

.

.

 **A/N: Hehe…kya dhundh rahe ho? Aage kuch nahi hai :P**

 **Ab kisne kya kiya, yeh toh next update mein pata chalega….mil jayega ek do din mein…tab tak isse kaam chalao :P**

 **Please R &R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Heyo! Another update! Happy? Hehe :P I know you all are!**

 **Thanks for all the sweet reviews on the previous update.**

 **Happy Reading!**

Ruhana left the bureau. Meanwhile, she received a call. She picked it up….

" _Haan Sachin bolo!"_

 _._

" _Kya? Okay, tum usko leke jaao, main aati hoon."_ She replied and moved out of the main gate of the bureau, looking for a taxi. At the same time, a bike stopped in front of her….

" _Ruhana, itni jaldi mein kahan chali?"_

It was Nikhil, who was late to Bureau that day. Ruhana looked at him…

" _Kuch zaruri kaam se ja rahi hoon Nikhil…kal milti hoon."_ She said in a hurry signaling for an auto to stop.

Nikhil watched her, she seemed disturbed unlike other days. She asked the autodriver to take her to Lifeline Hospital. He glanced at her…

" _Ruhana, is all okay?"_

" _agar sab okay hota toh mujhe yun hospital na jaana padta. Apne dost se keh dena , agar sach mein apni behen se pyaar karta hai toh Lifeline hospital aa jaye!"_ answering him, she sat in the auto and left. Nikhil was still on his place and rushed inside the bureau.

.

 _ **Lifeline Hospital..**_

She entered the bureau to find a panicked Sachin on the reception. She rushed to him….

" _Kya hua? Kya kiya Angel ne?"_

" _Main usse milne gaya tha Ruhana. Wo paagal hai, but aisi immature harkat wo nahi kar sakti, par usne kiya…..usne neend ki goliyan kha li!"_ worried sachin split out his anger.

" _what! But tu toh wahin tha na?"_ Ruhana asked.

Sachin banged his hand on the wall…. _"mujhe pehle pahunchna chahiye tha….par jab tak main pahunchta…madam goliyan nigal chuki thi…aur ye letter mila mujhe wahan!"_ he handed the letter to Ruhana and she was shocked to read it. She looked at him….

" _but wo aisa kar kaise sakti hain?"_ Ruhana looked at him..

" _jaake uske bhai se pucho!" sachin replied angrily._

Meanwhile, the doctor came out calling for Sachin….Sachin rushed to her.

" _Yes Doctor….is angel fine?"_

" _dekhiye , hume unka operation karna hoga…we need your permission…please sign these papers"_ she forwarded the paper. Ruhana and sachin exchanged glances and sachin signed the papers. The doctor asked them to wait and went into her cabin. Sachin sat on the bench, while Ruhana pressed her shoulder…

" _Relax! Kuch nahi hoga usey! She will be fine!"_

 _._

" _Dekh Ruhana, agar Angel ko kuch hua na…toh mujhse bura koi nahi hoga. Uski is haalat ka zimmedar Vineet hai!"_ he said angrily.

.

" _Angel ko hua kya hai?"_ they heard a voice and looked up to find Vineet there. Ruhana turned to the other side ignoring him. Sachin looked at him….

" _Angel Operation Theatre mein hain. Uski jo yeh haalat hai na…tumhari wajah se hain…samjhe! Na tum usey kuch kehte, na wo yeh sab karti."_

" _Par usne kiya kya hai?"_ vineet asked again as he was unknown to the whole matter.

Sachin laughed sarcastically… _"Ohh..tumhe toh pata nahi hoga na….main nahi jaanta tumhe mujhse problem kya hai, par yeh zarur jaanta hoon, ki jo tum kar rahe ho na, usse tum apni behen ko kho doge. Aur agar usey kuch hua na ….toh….toh tum nahi jaante main kya kya kar sakta hoon."_

 _._

" _wo tumhe manane ki hi koshish kar rahi thi…chahati thi ki jo wok are, usme tumhari consent ho. Aur tumne kya kiya….usey dukhi kiya. Vineet, kisi ek ne tumhare saath bura kiya, uska yeh matlab nahi ki har koi karega….main Angel se pyar karta hoon….main chahta toh usey le ja skta tha apne sath…par nahi….main chahta tha ki jo kuch ho usme tumhari consent ho…sirrf tum hi uski family ho….par nahi, tumne usey maut ke muh mein pahuncha diya…."_ He shouted at him.

 _._

" _sleeping pills kha li thi usne…1 ya 2 nahi…us bottle mein jitni goliyan thi…sab…kaaran…..kaaran tum ho..sirf tum!"_

And he moved to a side…. Vineet glanced at Ruhana….

" _Ruhana…"_ but was cut by him.

" _Sab kuch jaante ho na….kya sahi hai aur kya galat! Toh ab khud hi faisla karo. Mujhse kisi madad ki ummeed mat rkhna.."_ she replied coldly and left from there.

Vineet sat on the bench shattered. Tears welled up in his eyes. Angel's voice was echoing in his ears…

" _Bhai,main sachin se pyar karti hoon. Please samjho na."_

" _wo waisa nahi hai jaise aap samajh rahe ho."_

" _thik hai…aapko jo karna hai karo…ab main bhi wahi karungi jo mujhe karna hoga…"_

And something what she said in their childhood also came in his mind, when on Rakshabandhan, she used to tie rakhi to him and hug him saying…

" _aap toh world ke best bhai ho!"_

Tears rolled down his eyes as he saw Angel through the mirror a sher operation was going on…

" _Main tera world best bhai nahi hoon na Angel…bahut bura hoon main. "_

 _._

" _Maaf kar de….ab wahi karunga jo tu kahegi…."_ He spoke through tears.

.

Sachin was in front of the small temple in the hospital premises, standing with joined hands, praying for his love. Tears rolled down his eyes, as he remembered her , her silly talks, her silly demands, and he just prayed for her wellbeing.

.

Ruhana watched these two people. It was difficult for her to see them in tears. She rubbed off her tears and left the hospital.

.

.

 _ **A while Later…**_

The doctor came out of the OT and found both Sachin and Vineet there. He called for him and asked…

" _Vineet kaun hai?"_

" _Jee main hoon…meri behen thik toh hai na?"_ Vineet came asking worriedly.

Doctor sighed… _"Mr, Vineet, aaiye…mujhe aapse kuch baat karni hai."_

" _Doctor is Angel fine?"_ sachin asked.

Doctor Patted his shoulder… _"she is fine…baaki wo hosh mein aayegi tab pata chalega…aap chinta mat kijiye…and Vineetji, aap aaiye…"_

Vineet followed the doctor whiel Sachin sighed as his Angel was fine.

.

.

 **A/N: this is it for this time?**

 **Ab doctor ko kya baat karni hai? :o**

 **Stay tuned with me…**

 **Love ya all!**

 **Please R &R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello…I am back with a new update. Thanks to everyone for the reviews.**

 **Happy Reading!**

Vineet moved with Doctor to her cabin. She signaled him to sit down. He looked at the doctor…

" _Doctor, what's wrong? Angel theek hai na?"_ he asked in a worried tone.

" _, Main toh ek doctor hoon. Mera kaam hi logon ki jaan bachana hain. I know ki mujhe aapke personal matters mein dakhal nahi dena chahiye, phir bhi aapse kuch puchna chahti hoon. Angel aapki behen hai na?"_ the doctor looked at him.

He nodded… _"Yes Doctor...lekin hua kya hai?"_

" _, Aapki behen ne jo kuch bhi kiya, wo depress hokar kiya. Main puri baat nahi jaanti, lekin aapki behen ne behoshi ki haalat mein bhi aapka aur ka naam le rahi thi…wo aap dono se bilkul door nahi hona chahti….Sachchi baat toh aap hi jaante hain, but main sirf itna kahungi ki uski baat maan hi lijiye."_ The doctor said looking at him.

He had tears in his eyes. For him, he was the sole reason of her condition. His thoughts ended on doctor's voice…

" _, zyada mat sochiye. Jo hua usey bhul jaiye. Bas Angel ka khayal rakhiye. Ye kuch dawaiyan mangva lijiye."_ She said as she handed him a prescription. He nodded and left the chamber.

Meanwhile, Angel was shifted into a normal ward and Sachin went to meet her. He caressed her head and she slowly opened her eyes. He smiled a bit….

" _tum thik ho na Angel? Jaan nikal di meri! Aisi immature harkat tumse expected nahi thi."_ he said looking at her.

She smiled…. _"toh ab toh thik hoon na. tumhare saamne!"_ she replied weakly and tried to sit. He supported her and said….

" _Ab tumhari manmaani nahi chalne wali. Chupchap aaram karo."_ He made her lie down. She smiled and meanwhile Vineet entered in the ward. He moved towards her and asked her…

" _ab kaisi hai tu?"_

She turned to the other side and looked at Sachin… _"Sachin, inse keh do ki mujhe inse koi baat nahi yahan se ja sakte hain."_

" _abhi tak naraaz hain apne bhai se?"_ he asked sitting beside her bed. She glanced at him…

" _naraaz toh aap they na! Main naraaz ho bhi jaun toh bhi aapko koi farak nahi padega."_ She replied coldly.

He looked at her and knew that she was really angry with her. He downed his gaze….

" _haan, tabhi itni saari neend ki goliyan kha li tumne….yeh bhi nahi socha tere bhai ka kya hoga! Itna bada kadam kaise utha sakti hai tu?"_ He said looking at her.

Angel glanced at him…. _"toh meri baat aap sun kahan rahe they? Bhai, Aapka gussa jayaz tha, lekin ek baar humari baat sun sakte they na? Sachin waisa nahi hai jaisa aap sochte ho! Aap hi ki tarah mera khayal rkhta hai aur mujhse pyar karta hai."_ She said looking at both Sachin and Vineet.

Vineet nods and looks at Sachin… _"Haan, wo toh main dekh hi chukka hoon. Sachin sach mein tujhse bahut pyaar karta hain."_

He then looked at Sachin….

" _I'm sorry Sachin. I know main galat tha…aur main tumpe haath bhi uthaya. I am so sorry for that. Jo ateet mein hua uske kaaran main aaj toh dekh hi nahi paya. Yeh bhi dekh nahi paaya ki tum Angel se bahut pyaar karte ho. I am really sorry Sachin."_ He said with a guilt in his voice.

Sachin looked at him… _"Main samajh sakta hoon Vineet. Shayad agar Ruhana aisa karti toh main bhi shayad aise hi react karta. Lekin ab jo hua usey bhool jao. I am sorry too, kyunki maine bhi tumse bahut rudely baat ki…aur shayad iska asar tum par bhi utna hi pada hai , jitna ki hum par. "_ he said looking at him.

Angel glanced at both of them…. _"Kya hua? Sab thik toh hai? By the way, Bhabhi kahan hai?"_ she asked. Vineet and Sachin exchanged glances and Sachin spoke looking at her…

" _Wo…Ruhana ko kuch kaam tha isliye wo chali gayi. Kal mil legi tumse. Waise bhi kal tak tum discharge bhi ho jaogi."_ He smiled. She seemed satisfied with his answer.

Meanwhile the sister entered with her food and medicines. Angel made a face looking at the porridge and soup and which both Sachin and Vineet smiled….She looked at them…

" _Main yeh sab nahi khaungi…feeki si khichdi! Sister…ye le jaiye."_ she said.

" _But mam, aapko yahi khana hoga."_ She insisted.

" _Maine kaha na , main nahi khane wali..please le jaiye…Bhai, bolo na!"_ she looked at Vineet for help.

Meanwhile, A voice emerged…..

" _Don't worry Sister, Inhe main wahi khilaungi jo doctor ne kaha hai….isey khana khilane ki zimmedari meri!"_ Said Ruhana who entered the room with a bag.

The sister smiled and left. Angel looked at her…

" _Bhabhiii…main koi khichdi nahi khane wali. Khilane ki sochna bhi mat."_ She shouted.

Ruhana smiled… _"Ab khana toh padega Miss Angel!"_

She had made food and soup with a slight tinch of spices in it. Angel was happy for she didn't have to eat the spiceless food of the hospital. She seemed okay after Vineet apologized to Sachin, it seemed he was okay for her and Sachin's relationship.

Meanwhile, Ruhana received a call and she moved out of the ward to attend the call. And when she turned to enter inside, She smiled at the sight before her….Sachin and Angel were happily talking to eachother and Vineet smiled looking at them. She entered in and cleared her throat…

" _Ahem…I think ab kisi ko aaram karna chahiye."_ she said looking at Angel.

" _Haan Ruhana…..Chalo ghar chalte hain."_ Sachin said getting up from the stool and Angel held his hand… _"tum bhi jaoge….? Mat jao…bhabhi ko bhai ghar chhod denge."_

Sachin smiled… _"idea bura nahi hai."_

" _Han Sachin, I think tum yahin ruk jao. Main Ruhana ko ghar chhod dunga."_ Vineet suggested.  
Ruhana wanted to say something, but kept quiet and they left from the ward.

.

Silence prevailed between both Ruhana and Vineet all through the way. He decided to talk to her and so he said…

" _Ab bhi naraz ho?"_ he asked.

" _Naraaz hone ka koi kaaran nahi hai Vineet. I am happy ki sab thik hain. Ab tumhara faisla baaki hai. Agar Angel ko khush dekhna chahte ho toh kal tak apna faisla bata dena."_ She replied coldly which was enough for him to know that she was still angry with him.

Meanwhile, he stopped the car and she got out of the car and moved inside. He sighed and drove off to his home.

.

 **A/N: Okay..so everything seems okay? But is it?**

 **Vineet ne sachin se maafi toh maang li lekin kya wo is rishte ke liye agree karega?**

 **Ruhana-Vineet ka kya hoga…Jaanne ke liye , stay tuned!**

 **Bye bye!**

 **Please R &R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello Everyone! Another update! :D Yay! :D**

 **Thank you for all the reviews on the previous chapter. Peep in the new chapter.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **Next Morning**_

Early in the morning, Vineet came to the hospital and found Angel sleeping holding sachin's hand, who was sitting on the nearby stool with his head on the bed. He smiled and kept his hand on Sachin's shoulder, who woke up at the sudden touch. He looked at Vineet and freed his hand from her grip. Vineet glanced at him…

" _I think tumhe ghar jana chahiye. Ab main yahan sambhal lunga."_

Meanwhile, the doctor came in for her regular checkup and Angel was awake by then. The doctor did the checkup and instructed her to take care of herself to which Angel nodded sweetly. The doctor smiled and turned to Vineet….

" _, aap inhe ghar le ja sakte hain. Bas kuch formalities puri karni hogi. Tab tak main discharge papers taiyar karva dungi."_

" _Okay Doctor,Aap chaliye, I'l join you in a while."_ Vineet said looking at her.

She nodded and left the cabin. Vineet turned to Angel….

" _Ab kaisi hai tu?"_

" _Bilkul thik! Afterall aapne meri baat jo maan li."_ She said naughtily.

Vineet smiled… _"haan haan thik hai. Fir bhi ek kaam baaki hai. "_

" _Wo kya hai?"_ Angel asked looking at him.

Vineet smiled…. _"Baad mein bataunga. Abhi aaram kar, main formalities puri karke aata hoon. (_ turns to Sachin) _Sachin, tumhe ghar jaana chahiye, Ruhana must be waiting."_

Sachin nodded…. _"Yeah…main bas nikal hi raha hoon."_

Vineet nodded and left the room. Sachin moved to Angel and kissed on her forehead…

" _Apna khayal rakhna. Shaam ko milta hoon."_

She nodded and left the room.

.

Around noon , Angel was discharged and Vineet took her home.

.

 _ **Vineet's Home…**_

Sachin had already called her and Vineet to ask about her. He asked Vineet if he needed some help, but Vineet denied.

Vineet was in the kitchen making food for both of them, when Angel barged into the kitchen shouting loudly.

" _Bhaii!"_

Vineet turned to her… _"Tujhe aaram karne ke liye bola na? yahan kya kar rahi hai?"_

" _Huhh...Main koi chor ya murderer nahi hoon, jo mujhe band karke rkha hai….Mera ghar hai, main chahe kahin bhi jaun. Aap inspector Bureau mein ho, ghar mein nahi samjhe!"_ Angel shouted on him while sitting on the granite platform.

He smiled listening to her. She caught him smiling….

" _Kya hai? Ab has kyun rahe ho? Maine koi joke maara?"_ she pretended to be innocent.

Vineet smiled…. _"Aur kya? Din bhar kuch na kuch pagalpanti hi sujhti hain tujhe!"_

Angel looked at him, covering her lips with her hands… _"hawww! Main pagalpanti karti hoon! Huhh! Bol toh aise rahe ho, jaise khud kuch nahi karte. Very bad!"_

" _Acha acha…tu kuch nahi karti. Ab neeche utro, khana taiyar hai."_ He said.

" _eeww…main khichdi nahi khaungi..samjhee!"_ she shouted on him for she thought that he must have prepared porridge for her.

He smiled and placed the dishes on the table. She smiled on seeing her favorite dishes. She hugged him and he patted on her cheek.

They both sat to eat. That's when Angel looked at Vineet…

" _Waise bhai, aapne kya socha hai?"_ she looked at him.

" _kis bare mein?"_ he said while eating.

" _Areyy! Itni jaldi bhul gaye? I mean Sachin se baat karoge na?"_ she looked at him hopefully. He smiled , and she looked at him…..

" _huh! Aap kya baat karoge? Ulta usko dantoge! Rehne do!"_ she said with a frown on her face.

" _Han dantunga na…..zarur dantunga…."_ He said and angel interrupted him….

" _Pata thaa…CID officer kya ban gaye ho, sab par dadagiri karte ho…huhh…I hate you!"_ she said irritatingly.

He looked at her and said… _"Arey , maine kaha ki agar usne tujhse shadi karne ko mana kiya, toh main usey dantunga! Puri baat toh sun liya kar Angel!"_ he said while reading her expressions.

It took almost a minute for her to understand what he said….She looked at him…

" _kya bola aapne?"_

He smiled…. _"maine kaha ki hum aaj sham ko Ruhana ke ghar chalenge, teri aur sachin ki shadi ki baat karne."_

She smiled ear-to-ear and hugged him….

" _Thank you Bhaiii…I love you so much! You're the best!"_ she smiled.

He smiled and hugged her back…. _"tere liye kuch bhi!"_

She hugged him tighter and he patted her head.

.

 _ **Ruhana's Home…**_

Ruhana was doing some work on her laptop, when Sachin came to her….

" _Ruhana, tu busy hai?"_

" _Nahi, tu bol, kuch kaam hai?"_ she said while looking into her laptop.

He came to her lifted her face…. _"Tujhse baat karni hai, deewaron se nahi."_

" _Tu bol na, main sun rahi hoon."_ She said turning her face to her laptop again.

" _Toh sun, I think tujhe Vineet se patchup kar lena chahiye!"_ he said casually.

She looked at him…. _"Tujhe achanak vineet ki fikar kyun hone lagi?"_

" _Ruhana, he is not bad. Usey uski galti ka ehsaas ho gaya hai…wahi kaafi hai."_ He said.

" _Enough Sachin, pehle usey mere sawal ka jawab dena hoga, tab hi main kuch soch sakti hoon."_ She said. Sachin sighed and was about to speak , when his phone rang and he moved to attend it.

.

At the same time, the doorbell rang. It was around 7:30 in the evening. She closed her laptop and moved to open the door. She was surprised to find Vineet and Angel on the door.

" _Aap dono yahan?"_ she looked at them.

" _haan, tumhare sawal ka jawab dene aaya hoon. "_ Vineet replied looking at her.

She let them enter in. Angel hugged her…. _"thank you bhaabhii….Bhai na maan gaye!"_ She seemed happy. Ruhana smiled and hugged her back. Meanwhile, Sachin came out of his room, hearing the voices. Angel rushed to hug him. Ruhana smiled. Sachin seemed surprised…

" _Is waqt yahan? Aaram karna chahiye na tumhe."_ He said as he parted the hug.

" _Main apni marzi se thodi aayi hoon. Bhai lekar aaye hain mujhe!"_ she looked at Vineet.

Sachin smiled… _"koi kaam tha Vineet?"_

" _haan Sachin, bahut zaruri kaam tha. Tumse bhi aur tumhari behen se bhi"_ he said looking at Ruhana.

" _Ab kya kehna chahte ho?"_ Ruhana asked looking at him.

" _Aaj kehne nahi request karne aaya hoon. I know I was wrong lekin ab main chahta hoon ki Sachin aur Angel ki shaadi ho jaye. Main Angel ko khush hi dekhna chahta hoon."_ He said looking at her.

" _Tumhe badi jaldi khayal aaya apni behen ki khushi ka…"_ she replied at him.

" _Ruhana, I am sorry! "_ he said looking at him.

She glanced at him… _"2 din ke baad ka muhurat sabse acha hai. Usi mein shadi hogi."_ She said looking at him.

Angel glanced at her… _"Bhabhiii….aapne muhurat bhi nikal liya? Wooww..badi fast ho!"_

" _Main nahi, ab tu meri bhabhi hai, samjhi! Aur kuch cheezon ko jaldi khatam karna hi sahi rehta hai."_ She said looking at Vineet and moved into the kitchen. Angel seemed confused while Vineet sighed.

He glanced at Sachin and Angel, they seemed happy. He moved into the kitchen where Ruhana was.

" _Vineet, ab kya kehna chahte ho?"_ she asked as she got to know its him.

" _Ruhana, I am sorry! Main janta hoon main galat tha, lekin tum mujhe uski itni badi saza mat do. Already bahut kuch kho chukka hoon life mein, ab nahi khona chahta."_ He said.

" _Maine bhi toh tumse wajah puchi thi naa…tumne kuch nahi bataya, bas kuch ilzaam laga diye…sirf isliye kyunki tumhe wo sahi nahi laga….aur ab jab tak Sachin aur Angel ki shadi nahi ho jaati, main tumse koi baat nahi karna chahti. Just leave me alone!"_ she said in an angry yet heavy tone.

" _Thik hain….i will wait. Main tumhe pakar nahi kho sakta. Har saza manzoor hai mujhe."_ He said and left the kitchen. And ruhana closed her eyes to release the pain.

.

.

 **A/N: Okay! Here is an update.**

 **Everything seems happy! Isn't it?**

 **But a secret is still a secret! Will Vineet ever reveal it?**

 **Will Ruhana trust him again?**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **Please R &R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello! I am back with another update…the LAST UPDATE. Thanks for all the reviews till now. Every review made me smile….so thank you for that!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **A week later…**_

Ruhana got the wedding date fixed a week later everything got back to normal. It was the wedding day. She was quite busy in wedding preparations. She was trying to keep herself busy and didn't want to talk to anyone regarding her and Vineet. Sachin's parents came over for the wedding. The CID team was actively participating in the celebration and in the tasks as well.

Ruhana was setting the puja thali in the kitchen, when Vineet came there….

" _Ruhana , wo pandit se…."_ but was cut by her.

" _Pandit se baat ho chuki hain. Aur usey sab bata bhi diya hai. Wo khud saari taiyari kar lenge. Tum chinta mat karo."_ She said still doing her work. He watched her working ….

" _Ruhana, mujhe tumse baat karni hai."_

" _par mujhe abhi koi baat nahi karni Vineet. Bahut kaam hain. Better hoga tum baaki saari taiyariyan dekh lo."_ She said as she moved out of the kitchen. He sighed….

" _Uhh! Ruhana! Ek baar baat toh sun lo. Shayad mujhe wo sab pehle hi keh dena chahiye tha. Lekin ab galti ho gayi…. Maar lo , chilla lo but atleast ignore karke saza mat do!"_

He came out of her trance when he felt a touch on his shoulder….It was Sachin. Vineet smiled a bit. Sachin patted on his shoulder…

" _Jaanta hoon, bahut naraz hain tumse, par aisa karke wo khud ko hi saza de rahi hai. Main jaanta hoon, wo tumse kya chahti hai, so aaj raat ko tum bhi usey sab sach bata dena. Maan jayegi."_

Vineet smiles… _"haan, ab usey sunna hi hoga."_

They smiled at eachother and meanwhile heard a call from Sachin's mother and they went out.

.

 _ **Marriage Hall**_

The day passed in the wedding preparations. It was Evening. Everyone was getting ready for the main function. Sachin was dressed in golden sherwani, with a golden turban on the head. He looked handsome. Ruhana looked at him….

" _Ahaan…I didn't know mera bhai itna handsome hai!"_ she winked at him. He smiled ….

" _Ab tera bhai hone ka kuch fayeda hona chahiye na!"_

" _haan haan, maska laga lo! Zyada sataoge toh suhagraat bhul jana. tujhe room mein entry nahi milegi"_ she winked at him and giggled.

He looked at her open-mouthed… _"Haan! Tu kya karne wali hai?"_

" _kyun bataun! Wo mera matter hai samjha! Abhi se itna besabar hone ki zarurat nahi hai….neeche chalo!"_ she held his hand and pulled him out of the room.

.

 _ **Angel's room…**_

She was dressed in a pure red colored lehenga with golden work. She was looking at herself in the mirror…..she looked beautiful with the elegant makeup and the jewellaries her mother left for her, as Vineet told her. She missed her mother, as she left her when she was still a baby and all she remembered was living with Vineet, who was always there for her. Her thoughts stopped when the door opened. Vineet entered inside and looked at her. She tried to rub off the tears that formed in her eyes,but he noticed that. He rubbed off her tears….

" _Aaj ke din kyun ro rahi hain. Shaadi hain teri!"_ he said looking at her.

She hugged him the next moment. These two have always been family to eachother. He caressed her head to make her calm….

" _Dekh Angel, ab tu aise royegi toh main Sachin ko kya bolunga? Wo toh yahi sochega ki maine tujhe danta! Aur mujhe mere saale se pitna nahi hai…."_ He said in a humourous way to make her laugh. She parted the hug and hit him playfully on the chest. He smiled and kissed on her forehead and cupped her face….

" _tu khush hai na?"_ he looked at her.

She nodded positively… _"haan, jab aap mere saath ho toh main khush hi hongi na!"_

He smiled… _.."Lekin shadi ke baad toh tu mujhe bhool hi jayegi….afterall Sachin hoga na tera dhyan rakhne ke liye…kyunn?"_ he winked at her.

She blushed a little… _"lekin aapko toh main bhool hi nahi sakti na bhai!"_

He smiled and engulfed her in a hug….it seemed that he was hugging her for one last time, and after this day, he won't be able to see her or talk to her very often. She is all set to begin a new life, and his life was still awaiting him. He parted the hug and took her downstairs, where others were waiting for them.

.

The wedding ceremonies started. After the feras were done,everyone sat to have dinner. Ruhana and Vineet had still not talked to eachother.

 _ **A while later….Ruhana's Home…**_

Everyone was busy in teasing the couple, when Ruhana came from Sachin's Room. He glanced at her and she smiled naughtily….He moved towards his room , when she stopped him…

" _Rukoo! You can't go in!"_

 _Whyy?"_ he asked bewildered.

"Pehle Neg do, tabhi entry milegi, varna is couch pe so ja!" she said pushing him onto the couch.

" _this is not fair Ruhana!"_ he said.

She giggled… _"Everything is fair in love and war! Ab angel ke paas jana hai toh neg dena padega…varna rho door-door!"_ she laughed.

Sachin smiled… _"Acha bata kya chahiye!"_ he asked standing up.

She smiled looking at him….. _"Kuch nahi! Bas tu aise hi khush reh! Ja , Bhabhi must be waiting!"_ with that she pushed him towards the room, but he held her hands, kept an envelop on her hands and smiled. She smiled and hugged him and asked him to go to his room.

.

 _ **SaGel Room..**_

He entered inside to find Angel standing near the window, in her casuals. She was a free girl who couldn't hold on lehengas for a long time. When she felt his presence in the room, she looked at him…

" _Kahan reh gaye they itni derr tak? Kab se intezar kar rahi hoon!"_ she complained.

He smiles… _."Wo Ruhana mujhe aane hi nahi de rahi thi…"_

" _Haan, ab tumhari behen humari dushman ban rahi hai…huhh!"_ she turned her head angrily.

He smiled and hugged her placing his chin on her shoulder….

" _Arey, aaj ke din bhi koi naraz hota hai kya? I am sorry!"_ he said sweetly kissing on her neck.

" _Aaj ki raat derr se aane ka koi kaaran ho toh batao!"_ she said.

He smiled and turned her towards himself and hugged her. She tried to speak, but before that he sealed her lips with his and they dived into their Loveland.

.

 _ **Terrace….**_

Sleep was away from Ruhana's eyes and she was up on the terrace. When she reached there, she found Vineet there too. She stood near the railing of looking at the moon and asked him…

" _Tum yahan kya kar rahe ho?"_

" _Tumhari raah dekh raha tha…baat karni hai."_ He said turning towards her.

She looked at him to speak, but he held her hand….

" _Ruhana, mujhe pata hai tum mujhse naraz ho. Aur main manta hoon ki maine gusse mein tumhe bahut kuch keh diya…I am really sorry for that!"_

She looked at him….

" _Vineet! Tumhara gussa jayaz tha. Lekin tumne jo baatein kahi wo mujhe hurt hui. Tumhare past mein kya hua, wo main nahi jaanti, lekin present aur future hum sudhar sakte kya lagta hai, sirf tumhari life mein problem hain? Nahi Vineet! Sabki life mein hai…sirf dekhne ka nazariya alag hai. Mujhe bura isliye laga ki tumne mujhpar bhi vishwas nahi kiya. Kisi ek ke kuch galat karne se sab us jaise nahi hote Vineet."_ She said with a heavy tone.

He moved towards the railing and stood with its support…

" _Jaanta hoon Ruhana….derr se hi sahi lekin yeh baat samajh chukka hoon. Mujhe laga jo mere papa ne kiya, wahi kahin sachin na kar de meri behen ke sath!"_

She looked at him, and he smiled lightly…

" _Haan Ruhana….Mere dad ne meri mom ko chhod diya, sirf isliye kyunki wo kisi aur se pyar karte they. Meri mom job karti thi. Papa ne unpar na jane kaise kaise ilzaam laga diya, aur phir akela chhod diya…."_ Tears rolled down his eyes as he said that.

" _Darta tha main ki kahin meri behen ke saath bhi wo na ho jo meri maa ke sath hua. Lekin fir mujhe laga main galat tha…bahut galat. Jaane anjaane mein tumhe bhi bahut dukh diya maine. I am really sorry for that Ruhana…lekin main tumhe bhi khona nahi chahta. "_ he said looked at her.

She was shocked to hear this truth of his life. He held her hands….

" _Mujhe tumhari har saza manzoor hai, bas door jaane ki saza mat do Ruhana….please! Main already apni maa ko kho chukka hoon, tumhe nahi khona chahta."_ He said.

She looked at him… _"Main sirf itna kahungi Vineet ki agar yeh sab tum mujhe pehle bata dete toh itni problem hi nahi hoti. Lekin haan, I promise, ki ab aisa kuch nahi hoga, humari life mein sirf khushiyan hongi…sirf khushiyan!"_ she said looking at him.

He smiled a little looking at her and she cupped his face…

" _Main bhi tumhe khona nahi chahti Vineet, lekin main yeh chahti hoon ki humare beech kisi bhi baat ki koi deewar na rahe."_

He smiled and engulfed her into his arms kissing on her forehead….A new relation just began!

.

A new Dawn was awaiting four of them….A happier Morning of their new lives.

 _ *******THE END*******_

 **A/N: Okay…so here we end the chapter and the story as well!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it? Lemme know in the reviews…**

 **A final view of how the story is…Thanks a ton!**

 **Bye bye!**

 **Pleaase R &R!**


End file.
